The present invention relates to improvements in hand tools and particularly hand tools which have reversible work functions. The invention further relates to a reversible tool which has a handle which slides along a shaft enabling the tool to be operated on one mode and then reversed to a second working mode without removing the handle from the shaft. The invention further relates to a hand tool which has improved functionality, is convenient to use and which can be locked into one or other working mode. The invention also provides a reversible tool in which a handle is retained on the shaft as it slides along the shaft to adopt separate work modes.